ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aquaveil
Interrupt Rate Anyone know if the interupt rate is based on Enhancing Skill, or if it's a set amount? Chernabog 07:58, 2 July 2006 (PDT) :I believe this is based on your Enhancing Magic skill, same as Stoneskin --Ganiman 08:03, 2 July 2006 (PDT) Its based on the skill of the magic you are casting. As a 57 RDM, I have capped my Enhancing Magic (B rated), but have not capped by Healing Magic (C rated). I notice when fighting, my enhancing spells (Stoneskin, Refresh, etc.) have better chance of not being interrupted when I get hit, but my healing magic (which is like 40 under cap) is interrupted all the time. --Chrisjander 08:08, 2 July 2006 (PDT) Yes, skill reduces interupt. But that wasn't my question. We're in the Aquaveil talk. I'm asking what the interupt reduction from Aquaveil is based on. I've heard both a set amount, and based on skill. Not sure which to believe, it's a difficult thing to calculate. Chernabog 14:45, 29 July 2006 (EDT) Ooooooh, I gotcha. Its either a set amount (Not too likely) or its based on MND and Enhancing Magic Skill. --Chrisjander 14:51, 29 July 2006 (EDT) I hardly ever use it, as most of my spells are never interrupted anyway (RDM 58), so it never gets cast. All I know is that it lowers your interrupt rate by alot. --Chrisjander 15:00, 29 July 2006 (EDT) Is there an actual cap to the amount of spell interruption rate reduction that gets looked at (since by way of gear it's possible to get -108% as WHM/NIN)? And has anyone been able to figure out roughly what Aquaveil's effect is equivalent to in terms of gear to equip? --Mdenham 06:20, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Timing? Based on the following test macro for Aquaveil, the Casting Time is indeed 5 seconds and the Recast time is reported as 10 seconds: :/ma Aquaveil :/wait 5 :/recast However, testing each of those times comes out different! Checking for the time before using an item or casting a different spell has Casting Time at 8 seconds minimum (will occasionally fail at 8, 9 is more reliable): :/ma Aquaveil :/wait 8 :/ma Barstonra and the macro for testing the Recast Time will not work for anything less then 14 seconds: :/ma Aquaveil :/wait 14 :/ma Aquaveil So what is up with these different times? What am I missing? It should not need to be Casting Time: 5 seconds Recast Time: 10 seconds Spell Duration: 5 minutes Takes 8 seconds to use. --TimB 03:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) You're not taking into account the lag, which can screw up a lot of time and recast displays. Also the /recast command isn't the same the some other recast time displays (like the automatic recast response when you try to use a job ability). For example, you can cast any spell X before /recast "X" is down to 0. If you cast Flash, then wait till recast is at 00:02 and cast again, it will start casting. Then you can open the menu and see Flash still grey and unable to click it for a second, even though you're casting already. --Zaphor 12:34, 16 May 2008 (UTC) cap possiblities Finding if indeed Aquaveil's interuption rate caps and at what percentage is difficult to figure out . As a RDM75 soloing in Sea Vs. mobs such as Phuabo and Euvhi which hit fairly hard to a Mage , with Aquaveil up ,Al Zabi Sash ,Warlock's Tabard , and 2 Merits , i have a very low interuption rate . If i had to put a number on it i would say 65-80% Interupt down . . Phuabo and a Closed Euvhi will hit me for 180~ with protect 4 and over 220 with out Protect 4 . not using AF or other equipment with added Interupt down makes for a noticable difference . It is possible Aquaveil it self caps out @ 40-50% but equipment and merits can push this value over the 'soft cap' .researching this is very difficult with alot of Exp loss in the process . However I feel it is safe to say that a 100% interupt down is not possible , but getting with in 15% seems feasable .--MIKUMARU 16:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Spell Duration I know it says 5 min max on the page so I wanted to make absolutely sure before I updated the page, about the duration when under Composure but I just spent the past 50 min or so testing. Three separate times I cast Aquaveil while under the effect of Composure and each time the duration was almost exactly 15 min (within 2 seconds of 15min each time which could just be lag). Calypso 10:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Aquaveil duration seems shortened. Lasted 5 minutes 30 seconds with Composure. Testing without, I came up with the same duration. Possible Composure is broken for Aquaveil or now it's not affected. Jagtarro 03:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :The first batch of Known Issues notes SE provided confirmed that Aquaveil wasn't being extended by Composure and that it is a bug. Tristan Kain 00:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) SE has reported Aquaveil under Composure in the "Known Issues" section of their announcements. So they're admitting that it is broken and we can assume it will be fixed at some point. --Willhem 21:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) New Effect After June 22 Update, that changed the effect of the spell to "guard against spell interruption a set number of times", Aquaveil wore after taking a single hit from a Tough Mountain Jubjub (and successfully prevented interruption) as a lvl 61 White Mage with capped enhancing and 62 mind. I was casting Cure IV, the hit did ~~90 damage. Some testing from a higher lvl WHM should be done to see what exactly "a set number of times" means... Does Enhancing, MND or level have anything to do with it ? Is it some kind of "stoneskin-like" effect ? And does it always wears off when taking a hit with aquaveil, even if "normal" resistance to spell interruption should have occured ? Anyway, seems like the only thing I was missing, not really missing the old one. For now. Eibon 15:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) From testing multiple times it seems Aquaveil now acts quite like Third Eye. Its natural duration seems to stay at 5 minutes, but while casting a spell, if you were to get hit and interrupted, Aquaveil simply says you don't get interrupted. But it then has a chance to wear off or stay. I was using Utsusemi: Ichi, which we all know is a 100% chance you'll get interrupted if you're hit, and took multiple hits from a DC spider. I wasn't ever interrupted with the effect of Aquaveil active. Utsusemi: Ichi is NOT guaranteed to be interrupted if you are hit. It is based on your Ninjutsu skill, like every other spell's interrupt chance is based on its skill. Tahngarthortalk- 05:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Elisexi is a /NIN, obviously. Main job NIN can cast Utsusemi: Ichi and get hit and not be interrupted because of our Ninjutsu skill being more on-par with the enemy we're fighting. --Blue Donkey Kong 13:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) My own experience implies that it is now acting rather like third eye, but that it won't wear off unless the hit you took would in fact interrupt you otherwise. That said, "set number of times" should probably read "once" unless it starts blocking multiple interrupts at 300+ enhancing or something similar - even a glancing blow from an Easy Prey mob can strip it immediately. It is, however, excellent to have up if you think Stoneskin's about to wear off, since the hit that strips Stoneskin won't interrupt you with this active. I can see rdm/nin adding this to their standard buff setup very quickly... Tristan Kain 00:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC)